


Stay with me, Love

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John… Take care of her. Okay? Stay with Sherlock, he’ll help. Please, John…”<br/>What if disaster struck the Watsons? Disaster in the form of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me, Love

**_Woah… This came out of nowhere… Not edited. Just this thing that just happened………._ **

“You let me in there, she’s my wife. I’m a doctor! Let me through!” John struggled against the arms holding him back.

“Sir, we can’t let you in there. Please stop.” the faceless doctor holding back John looked frantically around. “We will have to restrain you through force if you won’t go willingly."

John was furious. Mary was having a baby and they wouldn’t let him through. “What’s wrong? You would let me through if everything was fine.” his voice was nearly a growl.

“Sir, please.” Finally Sherlock appeared, standing to the side like the shadow he had been for the past nine months. Hovering, unsure of where to be. “You there! Holmes, is it? Take Doctor Watson here to to the waiting rooms. Please.”

Sherlock strode over silently, grabbed John and steered him away. John went, but not gladly. They waited in the too-bright room with the artificial flowers, over abundant air freshener to rid the place of the chemically smell of all hospitals, and an overall feeling of sadness and loss. John sat rigid in his seat, not looking anywhere but the door that lead to where Mary was. Sherlock stood near him, watching his friend with a  close interest.

“She’ll be fine. Mary is stubborn and strong. It’ll be fine, John.” Sherlock was never very good at comfort.

John ignored him. They waited.

  
  


Soon after, neither knew how long, a doctor came in. “John Watson, please follow me.” John stood up, looking like he was about to go into war. Well, in a way he was, thought Sherlock.

John followed the doctor to a room full of machines and blue plastic. But there, there was Mary. He rushed to her. She was pale. So very pale. She also no longer had the bulge she had carried during pregnancy. “Where…” John stopped, for Mary was tugging on his sleeve.

“Promise me you won’t go all.. Like when Sherlock left. Promise me.” her voice was weak. What had gone wrong?

“No, you’re coming home with me. Got it?” he gripped her hand tightly.

“John… Take care of her. Okay? Stay with Sherlock, he’ll help. Please, John…”

“Mary, do you know what went wrong? Tell me, please. You’re gonna be fine, just tell me what happened.” John was trying his very best to stay calm, but his efforts were starting to fail.

“Cases…” she trailed off. “Too much running. Remember the one with the kids and the burning house? Breathed in too much smoke. Made me sick. I didn’t know, but it weakened me. John, promise me you won’t relapse. Stay with Sherlock, take care of him. You need to promise me you’ll take care of our baby girl.”

“Yes, yes of course I will, I always will, but you will too. With me, and Sherlock can be her uncle. Mary?”

Mary’s eyes had closed, and her heart rate was slowing. “Mary! Mary, stay with me, Love.” But John was shoved aside by doctors. Pulled out by slender arms. He could hear Sherlock behind him, cursing himself. “I swore, I vowed, he’ll hate me…” John was pulled away from Mary.

“No! Get your hands off me! Let me go!” but he had to stop struggling, because a bundle was put into his arms. A crying bundle. A baby. A little, blue-eyed, blond-haired baby girl. “Mary…” he whispered, for she looked just like his wife. “Mary, I’ll protect you. I promise.” He saw Sherlock look over, his eyes wide with shock. Unless he was greatly mistaken he heard very similar words to his escape Sherlock’s lips. “Mary…”

  
  


Three years. Three years and John still missed her. Little Mary Jr. was a very rowdy little girl, who liked talking, liked looking, liked singing, and adored Sherlock. John lived in a new flat near 221B, but since Mary was so inseparable from Sherlock, they spent half their time in the messy flat. The other half Sherlock spent at theirs.

 

 

Mary was six when she first did it.

“Look!” she pointed at a stranger walking by. John had taken her to the park while Sherlock took a trip to the morgue.

“What is it?” asked John, trying to see what she saw.

“That man! You can see he was cat hairs on his jacket, and some are shorter. But there are long ones too, and small scratches on his trouser cuffs! He has kittens! Can we go ask to see them?”

John’s eyes widened in surprise. “No, love, maybe another time. Wanna go see if Sherlock needs some adult supervision?”

Mary clapped her hands, and jumped up on John’s back. “Yay! I wanna go tell Sherly about this!” John laughed at the nickname that had been dubbed upon Sherlock when Mary was four.

At the morgue they found Sherlock just tying his infamous blue scarf.

“Have you been teaching Mary how to make deductions?” he asked Sherlock while Mary ran to say hello to Molly and Greg who were just coming back from getting coffee.

“Perhaps a little. She enjoys them”

“Well, that explains today!” John explained about the stranger and the kittens. Sherlock smiled a little.

“Daddy! Sherly! Look what Molly gave me!” Mary held up a long, pinkish and white scarf.

Her mother’s scarf.

“Where did you get that?” John snapped towards Molly.

“Oh, Greg found it in a box of legal stuff. Thought he’d seen it before. Is it hers? Six years, can’t believe it survived that long!”

John touched it. Looked for the tear at the hem sewn up with green thread… “Yep, it’s hers.” his heart gave the familiar twinge at the thought of the woman he still loved so dearly.

Mary Jr. skipped around. “When I grow up, I wanna be a consulting doctor detective!”

 

All the adults laughed.

  
~


End file.
